


two legs

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Series: primal pack family [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Mike POV, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack, Scratching, Self-Indulgent, fluids everywhere, one big primal orgy, primal kink, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: Erwin takes his pack up to the mountains.





	two legs

**Author's Note:**

> This is how i self-care.

In the late summer, when the days are hot enough to sweat in the shade but the nights create longing for skin against skin, the trails of Vedawoo are perfect for two legs. Mike goes up after work on Thursday and claims a marked campsite. Uses the solitude to think straight while he sets up the eight-man tent. Gathers wood for a weekend’s worth of fire. All the while, he can feel it in his blood, the call of the mountains, the desire to run and hunt and catch and claim. He breathes it in deep, lets it coat his lungs and lace his system.

  
He's yet to leave his sleeping bag when Erwin arrives early Friday morning with their pack family. They're talking low, curious of his state, but only Nana is brave enough to unzip the tent and enter. One look, and she steps in quickly, closes the view of them off from the pack.

  
“Feel okay?” She asks quietly, kneeling beside him, utterly unafraid. He mated her during the last two legs, threw her down into the underbrush and left bruises on her sharp edges, brought her into the family through the bonding of their bloods. She'd been the newest family member, therefore a prize; and the way she surrendered when wrestling to him, the way she whimpered that she wanted it to be him that claimed her….

  
Mike hums. Pushes himself up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. “You runnin’ today?”

  
She nods. “I'm anxious to see Levi out here. He's good at floorplay and I'll bet he can move.”

  
That makes Mike’s heart thump. Erwin’s been leading the pack’s courting efforts for months upon a year now. Trying to get him to accept an invitation into their family. They've wrestled him at the club. It's been dates and long talks and negotiations. It's been sexless sleepovers to observe their household structure. And finally, he'll be one of them. Nanaba had been so eager to join the family, took only weeks. She is trusting, young and unhurt. Levi is skittish from too many bad experiences. Somehow, they're bosom buddies. “How's he doing?”

  
“Nervous as fuck,” Nanaba says. “I don't think he ate before we picked him up and he wouldn't touch the McDonald’s we got on the way here.”

  
“Calm him, then.” Mike gets to his feet and stretches as best he can in the tent, follows his mate out, leaves the flap unzipped to welcome his family to unpack.

  
Moblit fills the tent with rolled sleeping bags and backpacks, then sets out camping chairs in a circle around the fire pit. Hanji has a map laid out on the hood of the Jeep, talking Erwin’s ear off. He's trying to split his attention. Mike follows his line of sight from a few hurried glances and spies Nana in the treeline with Levi.

  
They’re perched on a boulder. She's hugging him from behind, hands wild strays, though, Levi stiffly keeps his arms crossed. But. Mike can see from this distance how the man shivers when Nana bites at his neck.

  
“Get your girl,” Erwin snaps suddenly, having seen it, too. Hanji is looking around with that voyeuristic grin.

  
Mike whistles shortly, making his mate jump and search for him. No orders needed, the whistle is beckon enough. On Nana's heels, Levi follows. Head up, yet uncertain.

  
“Runnin’?” Mike asks Levi as Nana settles into his side.

  
“I’m here, aren’t I?” Levi throws a glance at Erwin. “I'm so fucking sore. I won't be a good chase.”

  
Mike quirks an eyebrow.

  
Levi explains, “Fucking Erwin has me plugged.” He holds up his thumb and index finger to indicate the girth of the object inside him. “So I can take his fucking big ass dick.”

  
“Erwin's less for the chase and more for the stalking,” Nanaba tries to encourage. “He'll wear you out either way.”

  
Levi rubs a hand down his face. “I just wanna get fucked to hell and back.”

  
Nanaba grips his neck and gets a hold of the scruff. Yanks it. Levi grunts and she smirks. Girl’s been wanting on Levi’s cock like a flea on a dog. Of course, she's gotta wait until Erwin's had his fill and passes Levi off. She's so new to the pack, waiting her turn will test her patience. Probably a good thing. She's a bratty pup.

  
Mike scruffs her and drags her back to his side. “Need to eat.”

  
Nana whines up at him with big puppy eyes. Has the nerve to pout. He squeezes tighter just to see the pain evolve, twist her face. He sits in one of the camping chairs at the fire pit, lets Nana serve him from a cold bag of McDonald’s. Takes her place kneeling between his knees, patient. Fed bites of breakfast from his hand. Doesn’t nip his fingertips. Licks them clean. A good, bratty pup.

  
Levi takes a seat next to them to eat, and Erwin watches him watch them. Mike makes a show of hooking one thumb into the corner of his mate’s mouth. It puts her teeth on display. Patiently, she waits, her hips swaying rapidly from side to side, like wagging. With his free hand, he pats the inside of his thigh. She nuzzles in immediately, pulling against the finger in her mouth. Whimpering. But obedient.

  
Morning is lazy until nearing noon. When everyone gathers at the firepit, Erwin runs back over the negotiations from the weekend prior when Levi had agreed to join the family and participate in two legs. Everyone’s updated testing results are passed around and verified. Emergency situation protocol reviewed. Stay within howling range. By then, the day is hot. They strip their civilian attire down to the underwear or less. It’s time to hunt.

  
;

  
The chase is good. New scratches, bumps, bruises. New teeth marks. Tired bodies high-strung with erotic tension. Erwin and Levi don’t come back until an hour after everyone else. They haven’t fucked yet. Levi is too clean, too unmarked. Finds Nanaba lounging on top of a sleeping bag in the tent and throws himself down next to her.

  
Mike quirks a brow at Erwin.

  
“Levi had a panic attack, so I offered him comfort,” Erwin explains. “However, he says he’s good to stay here and continue participating.”

  
Mike nods. Through the unzipped tent flap, he can see Levi shifting. Rubbing one hand deep in the crease of his ass. The words spill, “Boy’s still plugged?”

  
Erwin chuckles darkly.

  
;

  
There’s another chase in the late afternoon before they start the fire. Nana, bratty with lust, is ordered to tend burgers and hotdogs by Erwin. Usually lenient, Erwin had taken a fistful of her hair when she dared to bark back at him, tasked her something boring. Mike’s grateful. Teasing her is easy when she can't move.

  
Levi sits in the camping chair next to her, companionable and finally filled with cum. He's curled up and wrapped in wool, only his head to be seen. The sun sets rapidly behind the mountains, takes its heat with only a little left to linger. They'll make their own.

  
Brief reprieve settles over their camp after dinner. Appetites run high following two chases, focus is sole. Mike takes advantage of that focus in Nana. Feeds her from his hand again, refuses her the satisfaction of a full meal. It increases her frustration. Puts her more at his mercy.

  
When conversation goes from a group effort to couples, Mike knows it's almost time for fucking again. Levi is still bundled tight. Nana wiggles her hips between Mike’s knees. She's been needy all day. He’d chased her down and wrestled her into a mass of fatigued muscles, but he hadn't fucked her.

  
“Erwin.” Mike leans his head back over his chair, looks sideways. The alpha acknowledges him. “Wanna watch?”

  
Erwin nods. Levi's enthusiasm is more apparent. Nanaba perks up, eyes only for her mate. Waiting for his command. When he finally waves her away, she enters the tent and leaves it unzipped. Presents herself, ass up in the air and her arms drawn in under her chest.

  
Mike is thorough on her. Ploughs deep with slow, hard drags of his cock until her high, needy cries sink into quieter moans. In Erwin's lap, Levi is transfixed by it. Meets Mike’s gaze and swallows when Mike meets it back. Unflinching. Erwin leans to whisper into his mate’s ear and then Levi is crawling forward, low on his hands and knees, begging.

  
“Give the good boy a kiss,” Mike orders. Reaches down to lift Nana’s head by the hair. A thick trail of drool drops from her mouth onto the sleeping bag. If it weren't for the show, she would be begging by now for him to cum.

  
Levi is low, has to raise his head to meet her. She captures his lips greedily. Loops her arm around his neck, drags her nails up his spine. The skin raises in red lines and Mike’s hips stutter to a climaxing stop. And Nanaba, she tightens her hold on Levi and drags him into her, makes him yield and roll into his back. Mike slips out, makes her gasp into Levi's mouth with drips running down her legs.

  
“Good girl,” he whispers sweetly, presses his nails into the skin of her hips. Draws blood. She whines into Levi. “She’s yours, Erwin.”

  
“Fuck,” Levi swears when she scratches his back a second time, breaking the skin. Bratty pup. Erwin is drawn to action then, smashes his palm over her mouth. Pushes her off of Levi and onto her back. Makes her the bottom bitch.

  
She whines high in her throat, a request for mercy. Not so lucky. Erwin bites the side of her jaw, avenging the pain she caused Levi; bites down until her hips jerk up into the air. She gives a delicate sigh when he releases her. Sideways, she rolls, watches Erwin licking long stripes up Levi’s back. Cautious, she gets on her belly, whimpering as she nudges into Levi’s thigh.

  
Levi leans down with a curious sound in this throat. Erwin’s not so eager to forgive her, swats her away.

  
Nana tries again, and again, she’s driven off. On her third try, Erwin moves around Levi and pins her. Shoulders down. The back of her neck exposed, vulnerable. Erwin bites it, drags the skin between his teeth firmly. Uses his hands to lift her ass and then he mounts her. Breaks the skin on her scruff when he penetrates her. Nana makes a happy sound, one Mike’s heard born of the good pain. Like when he stuffed a whole fist inside her in the back of his car. Their first date without the rest of the pack.

  
Mike’s soft cock wants to surge up at the sight of his mate being bred by their alpha. Nana’s a slut, likes to be passed around the whole family. Likes the attention, the affection. Mike likes to watch. He’s not the only one. Moblit is lying prostrate over Hanji’s lap, her fingers working steady, easy circles in his ass.

  
Levi chuffs at Erwin and then dips to kiss Nana. Presents his belly willingly now. She pushes her ass up into Erwin, yanks her neck free. Levi protects it with his hand, pulls from their kiss and rises up to clean the wound Erwin gave her. Erwin growls, Levi obliges him with a sloppy kiss, sharing the coppery taste. Mike licks his lips, wanting.

  
Nanaba whimpers, pushing her shoulders up against Erwin’s hands, asking to get up, but he presses her down with the force of his weight.

  
“Give her your cock,” Erwin commands his mate and Levi nods against Erwin’s lips. His own small hand slithers down his front and he gives himself a few encouraging pumps. Nana opens her mouth wide, waiting, needing. Levi fills her.

  
Fuck. She looks good like that, strung out between them. Mike squeezes his cock, willing it to life again. Levi cums before Erwin, knotting her hair with his fingers, her throat working around him. God, what a throat. What a slutty pup it belongs to.

  
Levi sits back on his ass, giving Nana one of his thighs to rest her head. Pets her hair, licks her neck again. Makes tiny, soft sounds into her ear. Erwin rakes his nails down her back, still holding his grudge. She hisses with a sharp inhale and then growls playfully, asking for more. Erwin gives her more. Gets his nails caked with blood and skin.

  
Mike can see the moment that endorphins flood her brain. She sinks lower against Levi, wilts under his attention. She’s falling down the rungs of consciousness, into the deeper brain waves. Mike knows what’s coming next, expects the lazy gush of her cum when he sees it sliding down her inner thigh. Erwin moans and skitters to a stop, his hands finding her hips and holding her still to bury himself deep.

  
Erwin is not careless post coital. He wraps his arms around her and rolls them onto their sides. Pulls his spent cock from her dripping cunt. She’s dreamy, she’s breathing in slow time.

  
Mike grabs Levi’s shoulders and uses him to sandwich her. Levi is quick to fall into kisses with her and she’s a slack-jawed slut. She’ll take anything now. Mike lays down behind Levi. Takes Levi’s wrist and guides his hand between Nana’s legs. Erwin hooks his elbow around her knee, hikes it up.

  
When she starts to hump Levi’s hand, Mike adds his fingers. Locked in Levi’s kiss, Nana moans with her whole body. Mike presses deeper.

  
“Cum, bitch,” he growls. She’s impossibly taking eight fingers. She’s bratty, but obedient. Mike can feel her tighten, her cunt bearing down, and then she’s bathing them with a gush.

  
“Good girl,” Erwin praises, squeezing the knee that he’s holding in the air. “Squirting on the first night. I can’t wait to see what we make you do on Sunday.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
